Online retailers may offer a wide selection of items for sale. Customers may locate items in which they are interested, for example, by entering a query in a search engine, browsing through a taxonomy of item categories, navigating to an item detail page, and so on. The home page of the online retailer may list an assortment of popular items in order to promote those items to customers. Although many customers might not be interested in such items, the listing of popular items may pique the interest of some customers.